customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gone Fishing! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:D572:B967:B6AE:3611-20190912163651
CoolSwartzx123 :D 4.05K subscribers SUBSCRIBE HOME VIDEOS PLAYLISTS COMMUNITY CHANNELS ABOUT Uploads PLAY ALL SORT BY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuEdWld0dNs 1:06N OW PLAYING Barney - I Love You (Be My Valentine Instrumental) 385 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ep4K-exlS4 1:31NOW PLAYING Barney - The Friendship Song (Be My Valentine Instrumental) 65 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eJjt1o9cR0 1:56NOW PLAYING Barney - Laugh With Me (Be My Valentine Instrumental) 76 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0QYyFBDA9o 1:41NOW PLAYING Barney - Silly Sounds (Be My Valentine Instrumental) 87 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Z9DBl27a18 2:26NOW PLAYING Barney - Just Imagine (Be My Valentine Instrumental) 136 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Sr91c-ScBs 1:36NOW PLAYING Barney - If All The Raindrops (Be My Valentine Instrumental) 113 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xh0aNlRwwlM 2:08NOW PLAYING Barney - If All The Raindrops (Barney Live! & Be My Valentine Mix) 150 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCylMVU5XkU 2:01NOW PLAYING Barney - The Airplane Song (Barney & BJ Solo) 423 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPIXC_yZuPE 2:34NOW PLAYING Barney - Just Imagine (My Music Video) 1.4K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnv6tarGjRk 2:30NOW PLAYING Barney - Just Imagine ( ) 916 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aiUclJpl_dY 2:13NOW PLAYING The Fresh Beat Band - Another Perfect Day (Original and Wizard of Song Versions Mixed) 935 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IS1ojt7yEr8 2:21NOW PLAYING The Fresh Beat Band - Stomp the House (Instrumental) 1.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxcbn7iJ50E 2:11NOW PLAYING The Fresh Beat Band - Great Day (Instrumental) 1.4K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L86QIHlPJb4 1:26NOW PLAYING The Fresh Beat Band - Friends Give Friends a Hand (Instrumental) 897 views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRtzygHNuRA 2:11NOW PLAYING The Fresh Beat Band - Get Up and Go-Go (Instrumental) 1.2K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZqfFnSnGLU 2:20NOW PLAYING The Fresh Beat Band - A Friend Like You (My Music Video) 1.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWxfXTk1u38 1:51NOW PLAYING The Fresh Beat Band - Bananas (Instrumental) 1.6K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AlqGRVm1Q4 2:37NOW PLAYING Q&A #2 276 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNsVL_mm5sc 2:32NOW PLAYING Imagination Movers - Can You Do It? (My Music Video) 1.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XL3Lc7IlI9Q 1:03NOW PLAYING Hanukkah Tales & Tunes (B&F Hebrew Custom Theme) 291 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TR2Kb50c1h4 5:55NOW PLAYING Q&A #1 385 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcUBTTnxmpY 1:19NOW PLAYING Channel Trailer (2019) 1.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6Nwh9EgGH0 2:42NOW PLAYING Go Get Together - Festa Hi 5 & Coolswartzx123 :D | RaveDj 2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsXP7cRtcow 2:26NOW PLAYING Hi-5 Fiesta - Abracadabra (Fanmade Long Version) 2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F1XQtnnBKw 2:19NOW PLAYING Festa Hi-5 - Quando eu Crescer (When I Grow Up) (Fanmade Album Version) 851 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-2Jxp2Euwk 2:19NOW PLAYING Hi-5 Fiesta - Creciendo (When I Grow Up) (Fanmade Album Version) 1.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_TjFX6COFA 3:12NOW PLAYING Hi-5 - Pretending Day (My Music Video) 2.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkhdp4iP1_c 2:44NOW PLAYING Dooley and Pals - The Green Eyed Monster of My Imagination (Mashup) 560 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04AOfaxhfd0 3:03NOW PLAYING Hi-5 - Living in a Fairytale (My Music Video) 1.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQq0xv6VcA4 0:52NOW PLAYING Thomas and Friends Narration Goof 252 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvihJsdhGYA 4:26NOW PLAYING Let's Get Together (My Music Video) 1.7K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFaoKD9bwSk 2:58NOW PLAYING Robot Number One (My Music Video) 2.9K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TzZQRXcyM14 1:35NOW PLAYING Barney - If All The Raindrops (Rock Mix) 1.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfoPRoa9GjE 0:16NOW PLAYING Taylor Lines for Samuel Warwick 164 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmEohcNdYeM 0:16NOW PLAYING Caroline Lines for Samuel Warwick 195 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8YanBoQTdA 2:28NOW PLAYING Hi-5 - Robot Number One (Original Cast/Indonesian Mix) 1.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqdwjVZ_p3w 2:34NOW PLAYING Hi-5 - Ready or Not (My Music Video) (Series 13 Version) 2.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP49xhPRFdg 2:31NOW PLAYING Hi-5 - Ready or Not (My Music Video) (Original Version) 1.6K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BANLNF-UYog 2:30NOW PLAYING Hi-5 - Ready or Not (My Music Video) (USA Version) 2.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0p851Dbgaag 1:59NOW PLAYING Barney - Good Manners (Instrumental) 2.2K views2 months ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_Vh_i8ypUg 1:16NOW PLAYING Barney - I Love You (Barney in Outer Space Instrumental) 10K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwEEHgZ9GMU 1:06NOW PLAYING Barney - Help Protect the Earth (Instrumental) 2.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3epj_jsQibs 1:31NOW PLAYING Barney - No Matter Where They Are (Instrumental) 2.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRkQs6jtqz0 1:51NOW PLAYING Barney - Laugh with Me! (Instrumental) 2.9K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOJwiw9nduk 1:31NOW PLAYING Barney - Itsy Bitsy Spider (Barney in Outer Space Instrumental) 2.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhNXD5q5low 1:46NOW PLAYING Barney - We Are Little Robots (Instrumental) 2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUWjuNR7BMw 1:41NOW PLAYING Barney - The Sun (Instrumental) 3.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqIIaSbcsdk 1:16NOW PLAYING Barney - Way Up in Outer Space (Instrumental) 1.8K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeTcpI6NACQ 1:46NOW PLAYING Barney - Floating Together so Free (Instrumental) 2.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7z1Km-g92Jo 1:51NOW PLAYING Barney I Love Stories 1.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkVE8HLIfcA 1:41NOW PLAYING Barney - Growing Big and Tall ( ) 1.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVrHnFqbtOs 0:31NOW PLAYING Barney - If You're Happy and You Know It ( ) 2.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNMOBpySsbE 1:16NOW PLAYING Barney - Mr. Knickerbocker (It's Your Birthday, Barney! Instrumental) 848 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSsosyiZYCs 0:31NOW PLAYING Barney - Happy Birthday to You (Instrumental) 2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_GlN_R6_TE 1:56NOW PLAYING Barney - I Love Birthdays (Instrumental) 902 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIFu4jg2p3U 2:06NOW PLAYING Barney - The Rocket Song (Instrumental) 3.9K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=er2Wc5DwX-U 2:01NOW PLAYING Barney - Mr. Star (Instrumental) 4.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUge02u8SN8 1:11NOW PLAYING Barney - I Love You (Barney's Beach Party Instrumental) 5.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pogq6R_kkvk 2:01NOW PLAYING Barney - Imagine a Place (Beach Party Complete Instrumental) 3.8K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yBj4Cjk5tc 0:46NOW PLAYING Barney - Barney's Birthday Song ( ) 2.8K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JW09JIA6B_E 1:06NOW PLAYING Barney - I Love You (Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes Instrumental) 12K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxbdBGLz3dI 1:21NOW PLAYING Barney - The Friendship Song (Instrumental) 2.2K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aqQClynQ30 1:06NOW PLAYING Barney - I Love You (Season 3 Instrumental 2) 12K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUFGwVfkMLQ 1:21NOW PLAYING Barney - I Love You (Season 3 Instrumental 1) 8.3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRP3rnyKTus 1:01NOW PLAYING Barney - Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay (Instrumental) (Read Description) 2.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coxDA7stv14 1:21NOW PLAYING Barney - Old Brass Wagon (Instrumental) 2.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzDiLea1lz0 1:31NOW PLAYING Barney - The Rainbow Song (Season 2 Instrumental) 2.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrEXYaHuD-U 1:51NOW PLAYING Barney - I Love You (Birthday Bash Instrumental) 6.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hDUDRNw38g 1:36NOW PLAYING Barney - Old King Cole (Instrumental) 1.8K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5vH-IbedJs 1:36NOW PLAYING Barney - Castles So High (Instrumental) 1.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dF92CPmlvvE 1:36NOW PLAYING Barney - Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Instrumental) 2.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I--AZ13cQTU 2:21NOW PLAYING Barney - And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Instrumental) 1.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFJBrhtyD_0 0:56NOW PLAYING Barney - A Camping We Will Go (Instrumental) 1.2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNUszLvLKyQ 1:36NOW PLAYING Barney - My Yellow Blankey (Instrumental) 1.2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fmrznls702A 1:51NOW PLAYING Barney - The Airplane Song (Instrumental) 2.2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ro_kDr8S0A8 1:51NOW PLAYING Barney - My Family's Just Right for Me (Instrumental) 1.9K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFknhaF__Sg 1:31NOW PLAYING Barney - Growing (Instrumental) 2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LoNG_7avKY 1:01NOW PLAYING Barney - Do Your Ears Hang Low? (Instrumental) 1.2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOxdUX6aBI4 2:01NOW PLAYING Barney - BINGO (Instrumental) 2.2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIxr3CA5SMw 1:06NOW PLAYING Barney - Itsy Bitsy Spider (Instrumental) 1.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlRvFW1xvyg 2:16NOW PLAYING Barney - Down on Grandpa's Farm (Instrumental) 1.8K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9c0ZLHjOkm8 1:26NOW PLAYING Barney - Mr. Sun (Instrumental) 2.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bd0yfLuIh4w 1:36NOW PLAYING Barney - If You're Happy and You Know It (Instrumental)